Talk:MapleStory: Advance of the Union
Thief & Pirate changes In the ad they said everything but the name of the class will change. Clearly they were wrong, I don;t see much difference. Also fix the job adv part of all the Explorers. They no longer need Dark Crystals. And Cannon Shooter is out today in GMS. They seem to have a different name in GMS. Yay for the free level 100 'Hand Cannon' which I will never use. BlackMage97 01:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Why is this in the Advance of the Union page? well in the ad they said in the end. stupid ******* who dont read properly :Mind your language, also put a signature after your post with four tildes (~~~~) NOT Alliance Rising *This update is getting confused with Advance of the Union. This update is the final patch of Legend (part 4). It does not mention any other revamps beside Aran and Evan, and if it were, then it would mention it (plus, this and it doesn't mention the Resistance or Elin Forest revamp, which was part of Alliance Rising. 02:23, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Advance of the Union = Alliance Rising ; TrongWiki 01:48, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Why isn't GMS revamping the rest of the classes? Why, I think they needed a revamp. I want increased attack on Battle Mage. T-T BlackMage97 03:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Because this isn't Advance of the Union (or part of it). That would be like saying that Age of Triumph from Chaos and Rise of Fellowship were in the same update: they are spaced by other updates. This is simply the most major patch before that (not meaning that PQ revamps aren't important).Elven Emily 01:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) JMS Union Someone edit the page. JMS just got Union.Elven Emily 00:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I know, finally =D. Anyways you should do it, instead of just telling us stuff that we can find out with ease. BlackMage97 00:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Edit lock Elven Emily 03:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, it is only part one and GMS does not have the Union skill changes.Elven Emily 03:28, February 29, 2012 (UTC) For the last time, Alliance Rising is the 4th part of Legends, it's not Advance of the Union, Advance of the Union is only a translated name for the Korean name of this update. GMS and KMS sometimes have different techniques in updating, and GMS chose this way. They are gonna revamp Evan and Aran again in Alliance Unbound, so that counts as Part 1 in Advance of the Union. I know Alliance Rising isn't Legends. Also, JMS only has first part of Union but it keeps getting reverted back to Available (like it is available in full).Elven Emily 20:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) GMS Alliance Eternal (Part 2 of Union update) Aternal Eternal will be on, at April 11th. See http://maplestory.nexon.net/News/News.aspx?boardNo=101&contentNo=00Dnz&pageIndex=1 and unlock this content. TaiwanMS Union part 2 will also be on, at April 11th, too. Better name than 'The Alliance Series'? I think personally that 'The Alliance Series' sounds kind of like a bad hollywood title on a movie. What name should we have that is better? Don't change it Rise of the Alliance Alliance Advance of the Alliance Alliance Rising Rise of the Union Poll will be ended at 4/23/12 8:42PM. Just curious, but how are you gonna add "Return of the Forces" aka MSEA's version onto the patch notes? I have no idea what it's going to be so editing the date of release is all i'll do... ~Eugenekoh12 (Not logged in... yet) :MSEA's version is exactly the same as GMS' version, there's no need to do anything to it. Richmond2010 (Talk) 13:34,8/2/2012 (UTC) MapleStory 13:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) MapleSEA return of the forces MapleSEA combines all the revamping and Nett's pyramid into One.